Many power tools include a working tool slidably supported on rails so that the tool can traverse a workpiece, such as the sliding miter power saw 10 shown in FIGS. 1(a)-(b). The power saw includes a saw assembly 12 connected by a yoke 24 to a rail system 20. The rails are slidably supported by a structure, such as a bevel post 22, mounted on a base or platform 14. The saw assembly may be supported on the yoke to be pivoted downward toward the workpiece. The rails 20 allow the saw assembly to be precisely positioned relative to the platform 14, and particularly the workpiece, to make a chop cut for instance. In other procedures, the saw assembly can travel along the rails during to perform a slide cut.
One detriment of current miter saws arises when performing mitered cuts on large workpieces, such as the crown molding C or large base board B shown in FIGS. 1(a), 1(b). The height of the workpiece above the platform 14 challenges the cutting capacity of the typical miter saw because the workpiece interferes with the components of the saw assembly 12. In order to accommodate such large workpieces it is necessary to position the saw blade 13 between the fully extended or fully retracted extremes on the rails, but not at the extremes. Such precise positioning is very difficult to achieve and unforgiving should the rails slide away from the optimal location during the cut.
What is needed is a modified rail system that allows the operator to precisely stop and hold the saw blade assembly at the optimum location for making cuts in large workpieces.